With an increase in utilization of complex communication and networking systems, the demand for transmitting signals at high transmission rates has increased. In order to meet the growing demands, various types of data transmission cables are used for transmitting data which are compliant with high performance data standards. These data transmission cables are classified into UTP (Unshielded Twisted Pair) cables, FTP (Foiled Twisted Pair) cables and STP (Shielded Twisted Pair) cables depending on the shield. UTP cable is the widely used data transmission cable in which one or more twisted pairs of insulated conductors are bundled within an outer jacket. Typically, the one or more twisted pairs of insulated conductors along with other components like separators, ripcords etc. defines a cable core of the data transmission cable. The cable core is surrounded by the outer jacket extruded circumferentially over the cable core to provide mechanical strength and protection to the cable core.
A common problem in the telecommunications cable is an increased occurrence of an alien crosstalk associated with high speed signal transmission especially for augmented categories such as Cat 6A, Cat 7A and Cat 8. In general, alien crosstalk is an electromagnetic noise that occurs in a data transmission cable which runs alongside one or more other data transmission cables. Alien crosstalk is an important factor in evaluating telecommunication cable performance as it represents signal energy loss or dissipation due to coupling between conductors or components of the telecommunication cable. The alien crosstalk causes interference to the information transmitted through the data transmission cable. In addition, the alien crosstalk reduces the data transmission rate and can also cause an increase in the bit error rate. The prior arts have tried to come up with several cable design solutions to minimize the alien crosstalk. In one of the prior art with patent number WO2007103507 A2, a telecommunications cable is provided. The telecommunications cable includes an inner jacket and an outer jacket for housing a plurality of twisted pairs of insulated conductors. In addition, the inner jacket and outer jacket includes a plurality of channels formed on inner surface. The telecommunication cable employs excess material for the jacket.
In light of the above stated discussion, there exists a need for a telecommunications cable which overcomes the above cited drawbacks of conventionally known telecommunications cable.